


Vomitrocious

by Darkrealmist



Category: Neopets
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animals, Apocalypse, Chases, Escape, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Food, Gen, Gossip, Horror, In-Jokes, Islands, Journalism, Magic, Monsters, Mutants, Nostalgia, Original Character(s), Pets, Plague, Rare Fandoms, Rumors, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The stuff consumes Neopia down to a Techo and a Moehog.





	Vomitrocious

Vomitrocious

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Neopets_.

Summary:

The stuff consumes Neopia down to a Techo and a Moehog.

* * *

For all Tobias the Techo and Moe the Moehog knew, they could be the last Neopets on the run.

THE STUFF was everywhere. Its origins are to this day unknown, the subject of several investigative articles in _The Neopian Times_.

Battledome entrants will tell you it’s a relative of Meuka, that nasty, snotty mutant Meerca from the Haunted Woods with a similarly voracious appetite.

Gossip spread around at Neoschool has it an Usul tried flushing an unwanted Usuki her owner bought down the loo, and the dark faerie Jhudora magically created the stuff out of the Usul’s ungrateful attitude before she could give the doll a swirly.

A scientist who rather remain anonymous claims it was a cheap ice cream substitute exposed to the Secret Laboratory’s Lab Ray (Shh! It’s a secret!).

Whatever its source, one thing was clear: Every day, the stuff doubled in size. For a while, mayors contained the stuff in monitorable chunks away from heavily populated areas and towns near you. But mistakes were made, and the stuff got out.

To emphasize its dangerousness, prominent Neopian voices picketed the Marketplace. Henceforth, no description of the stuff being sold in shops or written about in the papers came without a warning that, unmanaged, the stuff would TAKE OVER THE WORLD.

There was only one proven method to neutralize the stuff’s upsurge, and it wasn’t pleasant!

Horribly, nobody could stand the stuff because it tasted so horrendously gross.

As such, the reddish glop kept doubling, and doubling, and doubling. Consuming buildings, mountains, and countryside until it slimed every inch of the map.

It devoured everything! Swallowed everybody WHOLE!

Tobias and Moe climbed the last Mystery Island palm tree.

“The wave’s here, Moe! We have to stop it!”

“But we can’t!”

“We can! It’s eat or be eaten!”

They prepared their spoons, and plunged backward into the aggressive slop.

The stuff was VOMITROCIOUS!


End file.
